witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerys an Craite
|abilities = Swordsmanship |family = Clan an Craite |parents = Crach an Craite (father) |relative = Hjalmar an Craite (brother) |name = Cerys an Craite |voice = Sarah Greene |appearsin = }} Cerys an Craite, aka "Sparrowhawk", was the daughter of Crach an Craite and Hjalmar's younger sister. The young woman was a courageous islander like her father and had inherited all his stubbornness. She was very self-confident and always ready to prove she could fulfill any task as good as a man, which caused her and Hjalmar to have a constant, but good-natured, rivalry. However, unlike her brother, she appeared more levelheaded, choosing to investigate and think things through first before jumping to conclusions. In The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Geralt can help either Hjalmar or Cerys to become the new king/queen of Skellige during a secondary quest. In the quest Possession, she sails to Spikeroog to free Jarl Udalryk from a curse. She is a possible ally in the quest Brothers in Arms: Skellige if her brother Hjalmar becomes king. If she becomes queen, Skellige prospers peacefully. Developer comments Associated quests * Brothers in Arms: Skellige * Coronation * The King is Dead – Long Live the King * King's Gambit * Possession Journal entry : While in Skellige Geralt finally had the chance to meet Cerys an Craite, the younger of Crach's two children. Known as Sparrowhawk to her friends, she was as fierce and swift as this name would indicate. : Cerys was an islander through and through and the spitting image of her father, having inherited all his courage, resolve and stubbornness. Dauntlessly she sought to prove at every turn that there was no task she could not fulfill as well as – or better than – any man in the islands, including her older brother Hjalmar. : Though Cerys' decision to stake a claim to Skellige's throne came as a shock to everyone else, she had thought it over quite thoroughly beforehand. Striving as always to outdo her brother, she intended to perform a great deed that would earn her widespread recognition and respect. : That is why she had sailed to Spikeroog to free Jarl Udalryk from the strange affliction that seemed to curse him. : If Geralt helps Cerys in Possession: :: Cerys did what set set out to do - with the witcher's help she freed clan Brokvar's leader from the wraith that had tormented him for years. : If Geralt sides with Cerys in King's Gambit: :: Once again Sparrowhawk gave proof of her cunning, this time by unmasking Birna's plot and cleansing the shame from her clan's name after the infamous "bloody banquet" at Kaer Trolde. ::All these feats convinced the Skelligers that Cerys was fit to be queen. Though it was clear it would take some time before the young ruler could step entirely out of her father and brother's shadow, the greater part of the islanders were pleased and proud with their choice of ruler. Notes * In the , there is a gwent card that bears her image and name as part of the Skellige deck. Video Gallery Tw3 cardart skellige cerys.png Ruler of Skellige - Cerys.jpg Tw3 concept Cerys.png External links * fr:Cerys an Craite pl:Cerys an Craite pt-br:Cerys an Craite ru:Керис ан Крайт uk:Керіс ан Крайт Category:Humans Category:Skelligers Category:The Witcher 3 characters